PolyGram Video/USA Home Entertainment Warning Screens
USA warnings 1982-1992 Warning: On a black background, we see a blue bar with "WARNING" (with a black drop shadow) in white and italics. There is white warning text below the bar. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on PolyGram Video releases of the era. On PolyGram Music Video releases, it appears at the end rather than the beginning. Scare Factor: Low. 1992-1993 Warning: It's almost the same as the 1984-1996 A&M Video Warning Screen, but the word "FBI" and the FBI seal is a red box with white, word "WARNING" is larger and different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Mostly appeared on releases with the "VHS Assembly" logo. One release with this warning is NFL CrunchCourse. Scare Factor: None. 1993-2002 Warning: It's almost the same as the 1988-2005, 2006 Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screens, but the word "FBI WARNING" takes place of "WARNING" and the "$250,000 fine" warning text. Variant: Sterling Home Entertainment releases have the words "FBI WARNING" slightly lighter and warning text is in an Ariel Bold font. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The "G'" in "'WARNING" looks off center. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all USA Home Entertainment releases, as well as PolyGram Video releases from 1993 to 1999. Also seen on several Sterling/Studio Home Entertainment releases and some WarnerVision/KidVision releases. Tapes from subsidiary Manga Entertainment, at least in the United States, had their own warning screens, detailed below. Also makes a surprise appeareance on the The Pool and Jammin' in Jamaica. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993-1996 (Alternate) Warning: It's almost the same as the 1985-1991 Burbank Video Warning Screen, but the word reads "FBI WARNING" and the text arranged to the center. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Scare Factor: None. 1994-1995 Warning: On a black background, we see a red bar with silver text reading "FBI WARNING". Below is the standard warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Manga tapes in the United States, including Black Magic M-66 and the Patlabor movies. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1995-1999 Warning: On a white background, we see a black rectangle with the standard FBI letters and logo. To its left is the word "WARNING" in red, and below that, the standard warning text. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Usually, the FBI rectangle is to the left of the warning text. Why did Manga choose to place it to the right this time around? Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on many PolyGram-era tapes from Manga Entertainment, including Macross II, Ghost in the Shell, and Dangaioh. Scare Factor: Minimal, though it does look a bit weird. 1998-2002 (Alternative) Warning: Same as the 1986-2000 Feature Films for Families warning. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The FBI seal appears cut off at the bottom. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. International warnings United Kingdom 1980's-1990's Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in orange, and below is orange warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all British PolyGram Video releases from the 1980's to the 90's. It can also be found on releases from UK companies PolyGram acquired, such as Vision Video and Channel 5 Video releases. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993-1997 Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in the same font as the 1993 PolyGram logo in white, and below is white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British PolyGram Video releases from 1993-1997, as well as some American releases. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2002 Warning: The same as the before, except the font is in Helvetica. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British PolyGram Video releases from 1997-1999, such as Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie, The Borrowers, The Game, Hard Rain, PAWS, and The Gingerbread Man. Scare Factor: None. Note: When Polygram dissolved in 1999, Universal, DreamWorks, Channel 5 Video and Abbey Home Entertainment now use the warning screen. Canada 1992-2002 Warning: It's almost the same as the 1983-1997 Astral Video Warning Screen, except is on a light blue background, all in capitals and the warning text is altered. Variants: * Most releases uses only the English or French version of this warning, depending on the language. * On some VHS tapes it uses both languages. * From 1992 to 1993, the warning was spaced. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all Canadian PolyGram Video releases from 1992-2002, such as Mr. Bean, and on English VHS releases by Malofilm from 1992-1997. Can also be found on some Périodica Vidéo releases, on a Koch International VHS of Backlash: Oblivion 2, and on certain Seville Pictures DVD and VHS releases from 1997-2003. It's also made a surprise appearance on the Canadian VHS of Air Bud and also seen on TVA International videos. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Warning Screens Category:MCA/Universal Category:PolyGram IDs Category:Universal IDs